


Coming Home

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, MP is a sad lost space man and needs hugs, let him be happy sobs, true form MP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Much like a ghost, his irregular appearances was stark against the darkness with minimal proof that Mad Paradox existed.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dezimaton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezimaton/gifts).



It was night when Paradox returned.   


Silence draped over the once lively house and books piled up at the bottom of the staircase, all colors drained under the moonlight. The last of the lights turned off, still warm from extended use and the clock’s hands pointing to half past four with its black thin needles. 

A loud crack disturbed the silence as Paradox crawled out of a cracked portal and letting the outer rim shatter into nothing. Dynamo supported his weight as the man lowered himself and allowed himself to adjust to the new darkness. Long white hair flowed down his back, tangled limbs as Paradox maneuvered upstairs and down the hallway. He reached his arms for something to grasp, feeling the walls and finding the doorway leading to Dominator’s room. 

It was as Paradox remembered. Books tidied up into proper shelves, a few with bookmarks and crinkled pages sticking out from weathered age. Had he flicked the lights on, purple and lilac would have been the dominant color scheme. Curtains matched the bed covers pulled over a sleeping figure, rising to each steady breath. 

A pale face devoid of annoyance or exhaustion peeked through the covers. Dominator slept with his shoulders slouched, hugging the blankets and making it impossible for Paradox to pull away. His head moved to the side of the bed with the scientist sprawling his limbs starfish like, arms and legs hanging off the edges before rolling over on his stomach.   


Paradox leaned his back against the wall, sitting at the corner of the bed closest to Dominator with his chin tucked down. It has been three weeks since he left. He only came back when most of the house’s occupants were asleep, leaving just as quickly like the coward he was. How pathetic. 

Recent trips lacked the ambition or awe he had as a tracer when he thought he could save Mother, now replaced with aimless wandering. His days with Glave made time indiscernible, a surreal nightmare. Memories of which dimension he visited became hazy with only Dominator and Doom Bringer’s holding meaning to the time traveler. 

If he lost concentration or even sneezed, he was back default form. Leaning over on tiptoes and climbing over tall cabinets wasn’t a problem, although it attracted wandering eyes, strangers and friends alike. The problem was… 

Sharp pain shot through his body like ice. Paradox hugged himself, scrunching up his brows and willed himself or whatever there was left to remain together. His body protested and broke into fragmented pieces. Diamonds phased from his shoulder blade and his vision turned white. A small whine escaped from his lips.   


“Paradox?” 

A quiet voice cut through the distilled silence. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and Paradox forced himself to blink. Buried between pillows and blankets was a pair of magenta eyes glowing in the dark and lips quivering. Their warm body made Paradox shiver in cold sweat. Paradox sat still, his cells stopped vibrating, but parts of him remained glowing.    


“When did you get back?” Dominator asked. 

Paradox pulled his jacket to cover the shoulders, hoping Dominator wouldn’t notice the glitching. Light shone through his jacket in mockery. Wrapping his hand over the shoulder that liked to distort itself, Paradox broke into a wide grin to show all his pointed teeth. 

“When did you sleep?” Paradox laughed at Dominator’s shocked expression. “Did Bringer make you?” 

“No!” Dominator clutched his chest, huffing and twitching his brows as he did when annoyed or insulted. He paused, “Well, yes. He said he would replace all my codes with embarrassing messages if I don’t.” 

Paradox cackled, “Doom Doom is getting more creative, I see~”

The time traveler had no doubts Doom Bringer could pull it off. He  _ did _ give the codes to the brawler. Dominator didn’t have to know that, of course. Paradox chuckled. 

Dominator crossed his arms and feigned a scowl, trying not to smile with little success. His eyes crinkled with life and chuckled, sitting up with his legs crossed. The pajamas he wore were blue and assorted with cat shaped prints a size too large on the scientist. 

Every atom in his body shook, rearranging themselves when they felt things were too quiet. He had died many times before Seal of Time revived him once more. The recent changes of his body reacting to mere existence was a different experience. His body froze, colors and lines blending with the bed and his skin. 

“Your body,” Dominator leaned forward to grab Paradox by the arm. “Let me check-”

“No,” Paradox pulled his arm away, not wanting his counterpart to see. “I’m fine.” 

“Your crying woke me up,” Dominator said. 

“I wasn’t crying,” Paradox ignored how childish the statement sounded even to himself. His cheeks turned red, “It’s gone now.”

The look Dominator gave him was a judgmental one, looking past the time traveler with a thoughtful expression and finger placed over his lips. 

“Is that why you return late?” Dominator gazed at him with sadness. That stung more than the scientist’s usual snide remarks. But the less he saw Paradox, the less he could ask about the time traveler’s body or lack of.    


Paradox closed his eyes tight. Why did Dominator had to be perceptive at night? Bringer was easy to bypass because the brawler slept at normal hours like a goddamn human being, but Dominator…  He should be asleep (Hah!) while Paradox overstay his welcome to look at the house layout he had already memorized before departing once again. Paradox should have known better than to think he could pass by without getting questions. 

“I have no future,” Paradox looked at his left hand flickering. “There’s nowhere to go.”   


Dominator didn’t grab his hand, but he scooted close to Paradox to face the time traveler. “It’s been quiet without you and...”

His voice cut off, unable to finish his sentences. Dominator’s cheeks were pink, flustered and mouthing the last bit tongue-tied. 

_ What? You miss me?  _ Paradox wanted to tease the embarrassed researcher.  _ How cute, you do care! _ He would have cooed as Diabolic Esper when he still had the personal drive and ambition to find the right dimension where Mother was. 

But Mother was gone. His counterparts had their ongoing dreams and there was nothing left of him to grasp. Paradox looked at Dominator to see if the scientist was still there, waiting for his counterpart to snap back a sarcastic comment as he would as Mastermind. This Dominator was kind, reserved but careful in his words, better at keeping his sharp tongue in check. How could there be so many Dominators, but this one was so different?    


Warm tears damped Paradox’s hollowed cheeks. 

Paradox choked, “You barely see me”

“But you always come back,” Dominator smiled. 

He drew in his breathes. Suddenly the silence in the room became too deafening. Paradox turned his head away from Dominator, blood rushing up his face and reaching to the tips of his ears. Now he knew why Dominator kept long hair as Mastermind. The time traveler twisted a strand of hair around his index finger, hiding his face with his side bangs.   


“Are you leaving?” Dominator asked. Anger and irritation were absent from the scientist’s features, making it all the more frustrating for Paradox. It would have been easier to leave on a sour note, but he was met with a somber reaction that left Paradox frozen in his spot. 

Unable to find his voice, Paradox shook his head. 

Paradox slid his arms around Dominator, clinging to the scientist and pressing his forehead against the other’s. He forgot how warm Dominator was. Paradox buried his head into the other’s shoulder. 

“Can I sleep here?” Paradox’s lips moved. He didn’t want to move.   


Black nail polish chipped off the edge of his nails. Paradox sat with his legs tucked in and his hair reached the end of the bed, white as the glowing core in his chest. Diamonds and triangles in blocks of purple and magenta flashed in neon colors, his body steadily finding its place and turned into solid form for the pain to stop. Hands placed over his gloves caught the time traveler’s attention.    


“I’ve been waiting for you to ask,” Dominator scooted to make room for Paradox to crawl under the blankets.   


As soon as Paradox’s head hit the pillows, sleepiness overwhelmed the time traveler. Sunset would come soon, but his eyelids grew heavy. He opened his mouth to thank the scientist, but Dominator laid beside him, burying his head into the pillows and already sound asleep. 

Paradox sighed. He could talk to Dominator later. Tomorrow would come soon enough. He closed his eyes and let his dreams take over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, dez! Late birthday fic, but I hope you like seeing the sons together ; w;


End file.
